The Doctor's Birthday
by gallifrey-gurl
Summary: The Doctor is turning 910, but Jenny has no clue. What will happen when Jenny finds out? Written before Series 6 aired...


**A/N: OK, I should explain this placement in the Doctor's timeline. I wrote this story before series six started and Amy and Rory had been left behind. The Doctor then went and found Jenny on Gallifrey (Check it out: Return to Gallifrey)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Molecular Gastronomy<strong>

The Doctor's alarm went off. He lay there dazed for a moment before turning the alarm off. He then realised what day it was and sat bolt upright. He was now 910 years, or 332 150 days (or so) old. It had been a long and exciting year and his birthday was planned to pass without Jenny knowing about it.

It was hard keeping track of the years and days of his life. He had built himself a counter though, and it could tell his age at any given time. It looked like an oversized grandfather clock and stood in the corner of his room. Jenny knocked on his door.

"One second!" yelled the Doctor. He trusted Jenny, but he still wouldn't let her in his room. There were too many things there that he would have to explain to her. Some things would make her happy and some would make her cry. Some would make her trust him more, but some would tear their relationship apart. Hidden closets, hidden cellars and an endless maze of wardrobes hid his secrets. All of them hidden away, except for the clock.

The Doctor went out in his pyjamas.

"Yeah," he yawned.

"There's been an incident in the kitchen," said Jenny. She was wearing an incredibly dirty apron and on her face were several blotches of soot. The Doctor looked at Jenny strangely then went to the kitchen. The Doctor stood in the doorway. It was a mess! It looked like a bomb had gone off.  
>"What were you doing?" said the Doctor, turning his head slowly to look at Jenny.<p>

"I tried to use molecular gastronomy to cook. I tried liquid nitrogen and other chemicals. A drop of water went onto sodium and there was a teeny-tiny explosion."

"What did you need sodium for?"

"It was in a box. I didn't know what it was until the water touched it. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. We'll just use another kitchen."

"There are other kitchens?"

Jenny kept on making mistakes throughout the day. Some were small, but some created big problems. However, no matter how serious the incidents became, the Doctor was increasingly cheery through the day. Jenny thought it was strange.  
>"You were very happy today," said Jenny at dinner, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was your birthday." The Doctor looked at Jenny.<p>

"Of course it isn't!" said the Doctor.

"How do you keep track though? You said to Jack that you were 909 years old. I heard you when you were showing him something in your room. Why don't you let me in there? I know you said there is too much junk, but there has to be something that's of importance."

"Not really," said the Doctor, "It is really all junk; kind of like souvenirs I've collected."

"Then why can't I go in there?"

"Just, because Jenny. Leave it." The Doctor was getting frustrated now. Jenny got up from the table. She was determined to see what her dad was keeping secret.

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday**

That night, when her dad was taking a shower, she went to his room. She tries the doorknob. Locked. Of course it would be. Even if she opened this lock, there would surely be other hidden locks inside the door. There was only one solution. She would need the sonic screwdriver, and she would need to hurry. Her dad had been in been shower for a while, but he was still singing behind a curtain when Jenny went in. She saw his tweed jacket hanging behind the door and she got out the sonic screwdriver. She was lucky that one thing she learnt that day was to use the sonic screwdriver to open doors. She ran silently back to the Doctor's room and pointed the screwdriver at the door. There was soft click and Jenny opened the door.

It was not what she expected. It was clean! The junk that was supposed to be there wasn't anywhere to be seen. There were only a few large objects in the room. A bed, a couple of tables with tools spread over them, a maze of wardrobes and a grandfather clock. Jenny wandered into the room and looked closely at the clock. Instead of minutes and seconds, the clock showed months and days. In the corner of the display, there was a small digital panel. It showed 910. She then realised what the clock was. It was how old the Doctor was! She looked again. Since when had her dad turned 910. Why didn't he want her to know? She looked at the analogue hands. Both hands were pointing upwards. Zero days and zero months. It was his birthday today! She then heard the Doctor yelling.

"Jenny! Jenny have you seen my sonic? Jenny! Where are you?" It seemed the Doctor knew where Jenny was and he ran straight to his room. When he saw the open door he became angrier, "Jenny, you 10 seconds to come out." Jenny wasted no time. She jumped out from behind the door.

"Happy Birthday!" The Doctor staggered backwards at the shock. He them regained his balance and snatched the sonic screwdriver out from Jenny's hand.

"I told you not to come in here!" yelled the Doctor.

"I don't know why you wanted to hide your age. It's not so bad! You're still looking good," Jenny joked.

"It's more than that Jenny. You have betrayed my trust. The one room you're not allowed into and in you go! How could you!"

"I-I'm sorry. I was just curious. But there really isn't anything to hide!"

"I'm sorry too Jenny. But as long as you travel in the TARDIS, you have to obey my rules. And you have broken the single rule of the TARDIS." Jenny was now close to tears and she ran out of the room. The Doctor didn't know what to do. Had he been too harsh on his own daughter? Amy and Rory would have thought so. Yet again, they never broke that rule. He closed the door and went to sleep.

Jenny sat up in bed. How could she fix this problem? She had betrayed her dad's trust, the one thing she needed the most from her dad. She decided to sleep on it. Although she knew the problem wouldn't fix itself, there was nothing she could do now.

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning**

The morning came and Jenny lay in bed. She was too upset to get up. How could she face her dad now? She still had no idea. There was a knock at the door and her dad came in, holding a tray of food.

"You have to eat," he said.

"I'm not hungry," Jenny replied.

"Look. I'm sorry about last night. I overreacted."

"No. I shouldn't have gone in there. I won't ever again now."

"Don't be stupid Jenny. I was ashamed of my actions. You were right; it's just my age. I should be proud of it. I should be proud of you for standing up for what you believe, for having courage." Jenny looked down but she couldn't help a smile creep across her face. She looked up and her dad was holding a key.

"I want you to have this," he said, "It's a key to the TARDIS. You have shown me many things these past few weeks Jenny. I want to return the favour." Jenny stared at the key.

"I don't know what to say," said Jenny breathlessly.

"Just take it." Jenny smiled and took the key.

"Oh, and one more thing," the Doctor got up from the bed and went to get something just outside the door, "It's a bit heavy." The Doctor was heard grunting and he came into the room carrying a grandfather clock.

"Where do you want me to put is?" Jenny smiled and pointed to a corner, "Over there." The Doctor put the clock down.

"I couldn't sleep last night, so I thought I'd make you your own clock. Consider this a new beginning." Jenny jumped out of bed and ran to hug her father. They stayed there for a while, with silent tears of happiness running down their cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


End file.
